


say, "nighty night" and kiss me"

by HannahPelham



Series: dream a little dream of me [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, do enjoy, fluffy stuff, not very good but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Dearest Mother, Father, and Charles,Ben and I have the most wonderful news! We’re expecting a baby!
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Honoria Winchester
Series: dream a little dream of me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	say, "nighty night" and kiss me"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good but it was bothering me so I had to write it - do enjoy!
> 
> Un-betad. We die like men.

Hawkeye learnt very early on in his marriage that he couldn’t keep anything secret from Honoria. Within a week of their marriage, Honoria knew everything about the bus and his breakdown and how Sidney had had to make him remember it all so he could recover. Honoria listened intensely, and comforted him when he needed it. She loved her husband, him having a breakdown during a war in which he reluctantly served wasn’t going to change that, in fact, it made her love him all the more, it made him more human. 

As a result, she completely understood his reluctance towards children. If she was honest, she had a slight reluctance too, she worried that any child of hers may inherit her stutter, and that was the last thing she wanted for them, after all the bullying she’d been through as a little girl at the hands of upper class Boston society. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Honoria,” Hawkeye said, as he calmed down from crying, “I want children with you, I want a mini you and a mini me running around and causing chaos”

Honoria smiled at the idea and stroked her husband’s hair. 

“But I’m scared,” Hawkeye continued, “more than a normal expectant father”

“T-there’s no rush, Ben, w-we’ll have ch-ch-children w-when we’re r-ready” Honoria replied. Hawkeye settled into her arms as they listened to the radio, the sun slowly going down. 

When, mere months later, Honoria discovered that she was pregnant (they were newlyweds, after all), Hawkeye found himself more nervous about having to tell Charles than anything else. Any other fears were replaced with the fear of having to tell Major Dr Charles Emerson Winchester III that he, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, had knocked up Honoria. 

In the end, Honoria told Charles herself. 

_ Dearest Mother, Father, and Charles, _

_ Ben and I have the most wonderful news! We’re expecting a baby! We couldn’t be more thrilled, though of course we’re both terribly nervous. Dear Daniel is so excited, he’s already started working on a crib for little Pierce. I think he would like a little girl, as a reminder of his late wife and daughter. I think Ben would like a little girl for that reason too, he misses his mother more than he lets on I think, and he hardly remembers his sister. For these reasons I’d like a little girl too, though of course we wouldn’t be disappointed with a boy.  _

_ We’ll leave Charles Emerson Winchester IV for Charles to use when he eventually becomes a father. We hope you are all well and we send our love! _

_ Love _

_ Honoria and Ben _

Daniel Pierce had indeed started making a crib for baby Pierce. There had been many times in his son’s life when Daniel had wondered if he’d ever become a grandfather. Now that it was happening, he was going to throw himself into it wholeheartedly. After his little daughter Mary’s death, and then his wife Cynthia’s, anything to do with babies had been given away to families in need. It had been a kind and generous gesture, but Daniel regretted it now. He wished he remembered who had had it, so he could see if he could get the crib back. He decided instead, in his state of semi-retirement, to make a new crib. 

The crib was finished with three months to go, painted cream, to fit in with the pale yellow nursery. The yellow nursery had been Hawkeye’s idea, and it was an idea he was very proud of. He reasoned that it was a decent in-between, considering they had no idea whether they’d be bringing home a son or a daughter, and that should they have more children, it wouldn’t matter whether they were boys or girls either, the nursery could remain the same. Honoria had agreed wholeheartedly, and soon they found themselves splattered in yellow paint, as they spent a sunny afternoon with the windows open, painting the walls as well as themselves. 

When the time came, there was absolutely no way Hawkeye was letting Honoria give birth at home. As it was, they were in Boston visiting the Winchesters when Honoria’s waters broke. Charles insisted that she go to Boston Mercy, citing his influence there as large enough to get her the very best care. Hawkeye drove as fast but as safely as he could, and managed to blag his way into the delivery room, citing himself as Honoria’s doctor (which he was), insisting that it was necessary he be in there. Honoria was glad for it, she wasn’t sure she could have done it on her own without him there. 

“You’re doing so well, honey, I’m so proud of you” Hawkeye kept saying as Honoria squeezed his hand into oblivion. 

“I’m g-going t-t-o kill you w-when this is ov-ver” Honoria replied, through gritted teeth. As much as she’d hated her husband for doing this to her whilst she was giving birth, the minute she heard her baby cry, she knew it had all been worth it. Hearing the baby cry sent a shockwave through Hawkeye. Honoria saw the fear cross his face, so she squeezed his hand gently to let him know she was still there. He came back around, and the nurse handed him his baby. 

“Congratulations, Dr and Mrs Pierce, you have a beautiful little girl” The nurse said. Hawkeye held his daughter delicately in his arms, and instantly knew what they had to name her. 

“Mary Cynthia” Honoria said from the bed. Hawkeye was sure his wife was a mind-reader.

“Just what I was thinking” He replied, his eyes filling with tears. He handed little Mary to Honoria, and went out to the waiting room where he knew Charles was pacing a hole in the floor. He did not expect to find his dad there too. Hawkeye flew into his father’s embrace. 

“C’mon son, don’t keep us waiting” Daniel teased as Hawkeye sat down in one of the chairs. 

“A girl” Hawkeye replied, beaming. Charles smiled widely as Daniel tried to hide his tears. 

“Have you chosen a name yet, Pierce?” Charles asked. Despite the fact that Hawkeye was his brother-in-law now, he’d always call him Pierce. 

“Mary Cynthia, after my sister and mother, it was Honoria’s idea” Hawkeye replied. Any attempt at hiding his tears had failed, and Daniel held his son’s hand as he cried, with both happiness and grief. Charles smiled weakly at Hawkeye and made his way back to his office. 

Hawkeye didn’t want to leave Honoria at the hospital alone. Charles had managed to get them to allow Mary to stay in a little crib in Honoria’s hospital room, but he hadn’t managed to get them to allow Hawkeye to stay there too. In the end, Honoria convinced him to go back to her parents house, and eventually he relented. 

They had this same conversation every night for a week until Honoria was released from hospital. 

When they arrived back in Crabapple Cove, they found a huge pile of letters waiting for them, from members of the 4077th, congratulating them. They guessed that Charles and Daniel had spread the word of the newest Pierce. 

  
  


_ Dear Honoria and Hawkeye, _

_ CONGRATULATIONS! We were so overjoyed to hear that you have a little girl, Daniel couldn’t stop gushing about her on the phone. We’ve sent you some of Erin’s baby clothes, we figured you may not have much girly stuff yet - just keep it safe in case we need it back!  _

_ All our love to Mary and to you, _

_ BJ, Peg, and Erin _

* * *

  
  


_ Dear Hawkeye and Honoria,  _

_ Congratulations on your baby daughter! Once she’s all settled in Crabapple Cove, expect a visit from us! We could do with some baby holding practice! _

_ Max and Soon Lee _

  
  


* * *

_ Dear Hawkeye and Honoria, _

_ I darn near fell over when Mother came in and told me she’d had Daniel Pierce on the telephone saying you two had had a little girl of your own! We send you our heartfelt congratulations, and make sure little Mary knows that her Grandpa Sherman and Grammy Mildred know that we love her very much. _

_ With love, _

_ The Potters _

  
  


* * *

_ Dear Hawkeye and Mrs Pierce, _

_ Congratulations on your little Pierce! I’m sure she’s just as swell as you two! Here’s a teddy for her, Ma and Janey made it when they heard that you two was expecting - we all hope Mary likes it!  _

_ Radar and Janey _


End file.
